Butterflies
by FastForward
Summary: Spring has come to Konoha, and Genma is determined to catch the first butterfly of the season. But what happens when an angry Shino doesn't like Genma's little plan? Oneshot.


**A/N: Does some kind soul out there want to buy me a computer? Seriously? Seriously! I'm dying over here! Stupid computer and being sick, I'll show you! (beats up on imaginary computer since real one is still absent) (coughs) Okay, I'm done. Anyway, spring is finally here in Canada, even though I much prefer winter, but the muse asked for this a while ago, so here it is. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Genma lives in my closet, but he still technically belongs to K. Masashi. But only for the moment, muahahahahahahahaha.**

* * *

**Butterflies.**

Spring is one of the best times of the year. There's just something so satisfactory about having all the snow melt away to show off the greenery of the land; the flowers, the trees, and all those animals that come out of hibernation.

It's also a time of new life, like when butterflies come out of their cocoons. The caterpillars that have been holed up for so long finally springing forth as beautiful, colourful insects. They flap their little wings and burst forth into the beginnings of spring as the first sign that winter is over.

Of course, what no one ever _told_ the poor butterflies, was that life isn't _easy_. Especially when there are psychotic people around.

"_Raiiiiiiiiiiiiiiidouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Look, Raidou, look! A **butterfly**!" _Shiranui Genma screeched as he went prancing across the training ground after the butterfly, breaking off from his boyfriend.

Namiashi Raidou sighed as he just watched the idiot Jounin bounce away like a child. "Genma, we have to report back to the Hokage." he insisted, even though he knew it would make no difference.

"But Raidou! The butterfly will _leave_!"

"There will be _more_ butterflies." Raidou's eyebrow twitched as his lover's back got further and further away.

"But this is the _first_ butterfly since winter ended!" Genma insisted. "And _I'm_ gonna be the one to catch it, and keep it as a pet! We'll call him Flappy, and he can live in the old birdcage we have in the spare room!"

Raidou decided not to remind Genma that the butterfly would have no problem escaping that cage. It just wasn't worth the effort. Genma was an idiot, and even if Raidou explained it until he turned blue in the face, the other _still_ wouldn't get it.

"I'm gonna get you, little butterfly!" Genma cheered as he leapt into the air, his hands reaching out to grab the little butterfly. "Come on little guy, come to daddy! Come on, I'll give you a nice home!" The Jounin hopped over a bush to catch the butterfly, laughing joyfully as he did so.

Raidou sighed as he sat down in the grass, watching as Genma ran back and forth across the training grounds, chasing the butterfly. He wondered why the little guy didn't just fly away, out of Genma's reach, but it was like he was stuck in the training grounds by some invisible force.

As the scarred Jounin contemplated leaving his partner behind, he heard someone coming up behind him and turned his head slightly to see who it was. Aburame Shino was slowly making his way towards the seated Tokubetsu Jounin, looking out at Genma. It was hard for Raidou to establish what the boy was thinking, but he didn't really feel like having a conversation right now.

"What is Genma doing?" Shino asked in his low, deep voice.

"Torturing nature." Raidou replied. "Or, to be more specific, he's chasing a butterfly."

"They hate that." the insect-using shinobi told him darkly. "They really hate having people after them."

"Well, I kind of assumed that, myself, but it's not easy to dissuade Genma when he's having a good time." He motioned the long-haired shinobi who was giggling and jumping, trying to catch the butterfly.

"Wee! Come here, butterfly!" He laughed jovially as the poor thing tried to escape his reaching hands. "Come here! Wee!"

"Butterflies really hate that." Shino repeated to the other man. "Please make him stop."

"Sure." Raidou said as he stood up. "Like that's possible." he mumbled under his breath as he moved towards Genma. "Hey, Genma! We're gonna be late, we really should head to the Hokage's office before she gets mad."

"No! I've almost got him! He's getting tired out!" Genma insisted, having indeed come within inches of catching the insect.

Raidou sighed, turning back to Shino and shrugging. The boy just continued staring at Genma behind his shaded glasses, his arms crossed. The scarred shinobi winced and looked back at Genma, trying again.

"There will be other times to catch butterflies, we really have to go."

"No! Almost got him!"

"Why do you assume it's a him?" Raidou sighed before turning back to Shino again. The younger shinobi had started walking towards him, stopping beside the brunette, his eyes still on Genma.

"Raidou, I would suggest you get Genma to stop, or else _I'll_ make him stop." As he said this, kikai bugs started crawling down his arms, preparing to obey their host's commands. Raidou's eyes bulged and he turned back to Genma.

"Genma! We have to go!" Raidou hollered worriedly. He was annoyed by Genma most of the time, but he still loved the idiot. He didn't want him to get hurt. "Now! Let's go!"

"Nooooo! I'm having fuuuuun!" He giggled again as he jumped onto a tree branch and out, his fingers inches from catching the butterfly, yet again. "I almost got him, Raidou! Did you see?!"

"Genma, God dammit! Let's go, now!" Raidou hollered. "Shino's getting angry!"

"Who cares? I'm having fun!" Genma giggled, prancing along past the two other shinobi.

The kikai bugs were starting to leave Shino's body, hovering around him, now. They were going to start attacking Genma any second. Panicking, and with nothing else in mind to save his lover, Raidou blurted out the only thing he knew would save Genma.

"Genma! Sex!"

Instantly, the long-haired Jounin was naked. Raidou had barely blinked, and there Genma was, in all his pride and glory, both fists thrust into the air.

"Kyah! Sex!" He ran for Raidou.

The scarred Jounin sighed. _Why me?_ he thought as Genma slammed into him full force and proceeded to de-vest him.

Shino himself was horrified by the sight before him and hurried away, deciding that next time Genma wanted to chase a butterfly, he would overlook it and just let him do as he liked.

The butterfly Genma had been chasing flapped away hurriedly, glad to have escaped from Genma's evil clutches. It flew silently through town, people admiring it, but leaving it alone for the most part. When it got to another part of the village, it could see trees, and started to enter the forest, happy to be free, when—

"Kyah! Sasuke! A butterfly!"

**END.**


End file.
